Faire
by The-7th-Star
Summary: It was her opinion that everybody found their knight in shining armor. Levy just hadn't thought it would happen so literally. But after Lucy had met her boyfriend at a jousting match, well, she should have known. (Renaissance Faire AU.)
1. Chapter 1

As usual, it had all been Lucy's idea. Levy swore it on her favorite book. And oath to die for.

It was all Lucy's fault that she was in a gas station wearing a corset and buying nausea medicine for somebody she had never met. It was the twenty first century, and corsets were long out of fashion. Though, the dress cute, in a vintage, kind of way. And Levy was a big fan of vintage.

But the tail and wings were overkill. Levy hadn't worn fairy wings since she was seven.

It was Lucy's fault that people were staring and whispering at the twosome in intense costume, which Lucy insisted was called garb, while the blond bought ibuprofen. Lucy had grumbled and groaned when her boyfriend had asked her, but it hadn't stopped her from pulling over at the first gas station they passed. Admittedly, it was the last one too.

"Levy, do you have any cash?" Even Lucy's bag was old fashioned, fourteenth century style, same as the rest of her outfit. She looked like a princess, with her blond curls, classy makeup, and good posture.

"Of course I do," Levy said, flicking one of her own curls over her shoulder. Levy was no princess, but she made a passable fairy. "But this place takes cards too."

"Fair enough," Lucy agreed. Levy went back to browsing the shelf of nail polish.

Lucy rummaged through her purse, slapping a credit card down on the counter next to the register. Her outfit, a low cut, pink, renaissance style, ball gown, was a stark contrast to the modern and all around cheap air of the gas station. She ducked around a pine-tree shaped air freshener.

Lucy had always had a certain air of royalty, yet she was easygoing and hard as nails at the same time. Her hair was up in curls and pins and ribbons, and she laughed when Levy complained that she couldn't breath. She bubbled happily about her _boyfriend,_ and how happy she was that Levy was coming, and shot a look that could kill when the boy behind the counter looked somewhere that he shouldn't have.

Lucy made a fabulous royal, and a better friend.

But Levy hadn't had to come. Lucy hadn't shoved her into the car, buckled her up, and driven away laughing. That had only happened once.

Of course she had to come, Levy was thinking moments after. Though it hadn't been quite so physical, Lucy may as well have tied her hands and slung her over her shoulder. Lucy was Levy's best friend, and had always loved these things, these renaissance fairs, swords, costumes, and all. She had met her boyfriend of three years here.

Three, whole, years. Or at least, if you asked Levy. Lucy swore they had gotten together just last month. And Levy hadn't even seen a picture. Lucy had been using him for blackmail, bribery, anything to get Levy to come with her once.

"When will they be here?" Levy called out. Lucy glanced at her timepiece necklace, a gift from the ever-mysterious Natsu.

"Any second now." Lucy snapped it shut, dropping it and letting it dangle from neck. "He said he'd be here around ten minutes ago, so he'll be here soon." Levy snorted at that. Lucy, who was bouncing in anticipation with a little grin glued to her face, was always late as well.

She was so excited. Of course Levy had had to come.

But she _hadn't_ had to go all out with the costume.

Not costume, she could hear Lucy lecturing yet again in her mind. It was garb, as she'd been told multiple times. This, the costume that is, she had no excuse for other than the fact that she had loved dress up as a kid and quite obviously hadn't grown out of the habit. That, and the look on Lucy's face when she had seen what Levy had planned on wearing, and when she had seen her in full makeup. It was an amazing costume, something she was fully aware of. Though she might not like it, Lucy's bubbling smile was worth any amount of lewd stares.

Almost. Which was why the neckline didn't plunge quite as much as was historically accurate.

Lucy tossed her hair impatiently, staring at the door like a lovesick puppy. Levy bumped into her playfully and Lucy broke out into a grin and nervous giggle.

"I hope you like them," she confessed in a half whispered tone so that the cashier wouldn't be able to eavesdrop.

"Of course I will," Levy assured her. She quirked an eyebrow. "And if I don't I'll pretend that I do anyways."

"That's why I love you." Though her posture worsened slightly Levy saw Lucy relax.

Lucy had said they'd met them here, at the seven eleven/gas station combo a half a mile away from the final destination. Natsu, Lucy's boyfriend, was bringing a friend to save gas money, and they'd be walking to the fair together. All to meet up with yet _more_ friends that sweet, spunky, sociable Lucy had made over her four and a half years of coming here monthly.

They were a tight knit group, from what she gathered, fiercely protective of their numbers. The stories Lucy would whisper in Levy's ear during class or at night during sleepovers had her rolling. Levy had been around Lucy for the longest, but Natsu and company had met Lucy in her darkest days. The ones filled with daddy issues and depression and crying where no one could see. They had taken her under their collective wing while Levy dealt with issues of her own.

They had, of course, heard an astronomical amount about Levy, being Lucy's best friend since first grade. They had wanted to read the same book and ended up sharing.

Levy, while having heard about the renaissance crew, as she had dubbed them, often enough for her to keep Lucy's stories straight, was a little more in the dark. There were so many of them, after all.

She'd be fine, though, Levy assured herself. She was sociable by nature and hadn't met a person that she couldn't stand since junior high. Even so, she was feeling a bit queasy.

The bell at the entrance of the store rung, and the thud of footsteps and clink of metal and chainmail alerted Levy to their presence. It couldn't be anyone else.

"Lucy!"

And that must be Natsu, the boy running up to Lucy, though admittedly hindered by his armor. It clinked and chimed as he bounded over, a noise that reminded Levy of silver wear being rattled. A knight dressed in forks. Levy snorted into her fist but said nothing, letting herself observe as he pecked Lucy sweetly on the cheek and she giggled like they were in high school again.

Not bad looking, admittedly, though first thing she noted was the hair. Levy wasn't one to judge on color. Hers was blue, after all, and completely natural. But Natsu's locks were a nearly blinding pink, sticking up at odd angles to match the quirky personality she could already see. Lucy had never mentioned it, though she obviously noticed his hair now, she ruffling it up affectionately.

Then came the grin, which was even brighter still, and Lucy seemed to bask in its light and shine a few shades brighter as Natsu picked her up and twirled her around with pure delight. Once, twice, before crushing her into an all-encompassing bear hug. She squeezed him back, happily, easily. It was that kind of relation where they were best friends too, not just the players in a tacky teenage love story.

Levy smiled, shoulders relaxing. If they were all like this, she could manage_. _Natsu already made her grin, and he hadn't even spoken to her yet.

"Hey." A low voice barked behind Levy. She startled, stiffening. "Don't be getting all mushy on me."

Levy turned around to scold him, coming face to face with a chest plate. More armor.

Obviously Natsu's friend. Lucy had warned her about him, a little "rough around the edges." The blond had topped off the sentiment with a little laugh, a shove, and an assurance that she'd get used to it. Looking up at him now, scowl firmly in place, Levy wasn't so sure.

He was tall. It was obvious, especially next to her, at her measly height. She had to step backwards and lean up to see his face from where she stood. And what a face it was, filled with the shine of more piercings than fingers and toes put together. He scowled, or he glowered, she was never sure which was which. Red eyes. Polished armor, of course, and… was that a _sword?_

"You're McGarden, right?" He looked her up and down, measuring her for every single one of her five foot zero inches. The way he looked at her screamed skepticism.

"And you are…" She trailed off pointedly. His manners were certainly lacking, if nothing else.

"Gajeel Redfox,"

Levy cocked her hips, frowning. "It's rude to stare."

It didn't seem to stop him. His eyes stopped on her tail, long and snaking down to below her knees, barbed at the end. A slow smirk crawled across his face. "What are you supposed to be?"

She bristled, though she wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the way he said it. "A fairy." She crossed her gloved arms firmly, cocking her head to draw attention to her pointed ears.

"If you say so," Gajeel grunted, though his mouth tugged upwards at the edges. Levy frowned.

"I-"

"C'mon, Levy!" It was a good thing that Lucy cut her off when she did, because Levy had been about to make more of a spectacle of herself than the costumes could account for. "We're going!"

"Coming!" Levy jerked her chin at Gajeel. "After you."

A wicked grin spread across his face. It fit him, in a fantasy anti-hero sort of way. Levy had always liked anti-heroes, but her opinion of them was steadily worsening. "Oh, no," he drawled. "Ladies first."

"No." She scowled, brows furrowing. She'd get wrinkles like that, Lucy had warned her, but she didn't really care. "I insist."

* * *

It was all too obvious who was half-assing the costumes and who was going all out. She could tell tourists from regulars with a mere glance, and a moment was all it took to distinguish between the kids who were dragged here and the ones who came both willingly and often. The enthusiastic amateur was harder to pick out from the crowd, but not impossible. They tended to wander, stumble, and stare. Levy included.

Despite that, she had gotten many a compliment on her costume from the passerby. A small girl, bright pigtails and all grins had waved. Though no matter how many smiles Levy saw and returned, when she turned back, Gajeel was glaring at her, scowl firmly glued to his face.

"What is it?" she asked. Gajeel rolled his eyes..

"Nothing."

"I said it before, I'll say it again." Levy reprimanded. "It's rude to stare." Gajeel frowned at her sharp tone. "If you want to say something, say it."

"Fairies don't have tails," he scoffed, reprimanding her like she was nine and not nineteen, going on twenty. He had been going to these fairs for a long time, she could tell. His armor was detailed, used but well cared for, and the look he was giving her was screaming insults about her amateur status. Or her hair. He was difficult to read like that.

Lucy had whispered, with a secret smile and grin, that Gajeel had started coming here as a kid. Lily, the man who ran the smith's booth, had been his neighbor at the time and had dragged him to his first fair, kicking and screaming the whole way. Or so she claimed.

Natsu was a regular as well, and much more opened about it. He had bragged to Levy that he had been coming here since 'forever' with his dad, Igneel Dragneel. They waved to Igneel as they entered, a hearty man with noticeable muscles and smile lines. He was in garb as a king, his confident grin complementing the look. He fit in here, everything from his name to the fiery hair, just beginning to dull, and eyes bright as lit coals.

He had given Levy a quick once over, told her he was glad that she trusted Lucy with them, and disappeared off into the crowd. Levy liked him. Before he had vanished he had ruffled Lucy's hair and gave her a hug similar to Natsu's, more than Lucy's father had done for months.

They paid the man at the gate, sandy-hair, bowl cut, peasant's garb, and bought something to snack on. Fruit, cakes, meat on a stick. The fair was full of wonderful treats. Even waiting on lines was interesting with the variety of people who showed. Natsu had no patience, however, taking a different approach. Nagging Lucy into sharing was much more rewarding than waiting anyways.

"Give me some of yours, Luce!" Natsu wined, bumping his shoulder against hers. Lucy huffed, holding her food out of reach.

"Buy your own!"

"They're insufferable." Gajeel made a face at the twosome's back at the display of sweetness. Levy shoved him for his grumbling.

"Oh, shut up," Levy cooed. "They're adorable."

"I can't watch," Gajeel groaned, as Natsu silenced Lucy's argument with a kiss.

Levy and Gajeel had fallen to bickering. They were just starting on Levy' choice of costume when Lucy was assaulted by a tall girl with chocolaty brown curls, a low cut lady's gown, and ridiculously high heels. She immediately pushed Lucy up against Natsu, setting the former blushing and stumbling, and stepped back to coo at her handy work. It was immediately apparent that she had been heavily involved in the efforts to make the Lucy and Natsu see the all too obvious.

"Took you two long enough," she crowed. She latched onto Gajeel's arm teasingly, grinning up at him and splitting up Levy and Gajeel's argument on garb fashion. Her eyes fell on Lucy and her smile became coy all at once.

"And who is this?" she asked.

"Blondie's tag along," he grumbled, pushing the stranger off of him half heartedly. The lady shoved back with double the cheer, hard enough to caused Gajeel to stumble. Levy resisted the urge to clap as Cana gave a little bow and a purely evil grin.

"You must be Levy." Girl in question nodded, her own smile making its way across her face. The tall, confident woman's smile gained a few more teeth. "I'm Cana Alberona."

Levy offered her hand to shake. "Nice to meet you, Cana." Cana ignored the hand stuck out in her direction, ruffling Levy's hair instead as if she'd known her for months and not minutes, grin firmly on her face.

"Lucy, you didn't say how cute she was!" Levy stiffened at the word cute, and Gajeel snickered. "Are you a fairy? That's so great!" Cana tugged on Levy's tail, smile wide and bright, and Levy couldn't find it in her to be surprised. Cana, similarly to Lucy, seemed to have no sense of personal space. "I should do this next time! We can be matching!" Her arm was around Levy's shoulder. She tugged Levy closer, surprisingly steady on her heels. Levy nodded, slightly dazed by Cana's overbearing air.

Cana was thrilled, by the way she practically danced over to the arguing couple. "You shoulda' brought her sooner," she reprimanded Lucy.

Lucy looked up from where she was back to arguing with Natsu, who promptly stole half of her food the moment she looked away. "It took me long enough to convince her to come," she defended. "But she wanted to meet Natsu."

This was the apparently sweetest thing Cana had ever heard, she and she said so to Levy. And that she couldn't wait to introduce her to the rest of the gang. And with that she continued to talk in a low baritone of a voice. She did conversation the same way she walked. Flashy, confident, and nothing held back. She was incredible.

"She's got an incredible ability to talk a person's ear off," Gajeel grumbled. Cana smacked him.

"Spoil sport." Her red lips stretched out in a grin. "The tournament is about to begin. You entered in this one?"

Natsu piped up cheerfully, through mouthfuls of Lucy's fruit, that yes, he was entered for this jousting. Iceface, whomever that was, was going down, and Lucy better be rooting for him. The blond happily agreed, eyes glimmering with mirth and pure, unhindered joy that could only live on Lucy's face. Gajeel almost seemed to soften. She could have imagined it.

"You're goin' down, Salamander!"

"Why Salamander?" Levy questioned.

"It's the name of his horse." She nodded. That made sense.

So Gajeel was entering the joust as well. That she'd like to see. They'd be riding, she realized with a little thrill. Levy had always loved horses with their long legs and muscles and elegance and strength. She'd love to see a horse carry Gajeel, weighted down as he was in all his armor. It'd have to be marvelously big and sleek. She could see it in her mind's eye.

Levy didn't have to wait long. It took mere minutes for Natsu to take Lucy's gloved hand in his own calloused one, sharp killer-smile firmly in place, and begin pulling her in the direction of the stables. Levy watched them walk, a sort of dance as they twisted around each other with their animated conversation.

Gajeel followed them, muttering, grumbling, though if Levy squinted just _there_, she could see the ghost of a smile and satisfaction that his two friends had finally, _finally_ gotten together.

Cana made to follow them, but she seemed to catch sight of somebody. A man with blonde hair and a towering stature. Cana grew a wicked smirk, saying she'd meet up with them later before flouncing off, just as showy and flashy as she had been when she'd pranced in. Gajeel shook his head. "Couples."

"Are they dating too?" Levy craned her neck to get a better look at the stranger, on her tiptoes, but all she could see was blond and something purple. Gajeel laughed, a rather strange laugh, but a laugh all the same.

"Give them a month or two. C'mon, Squirt. Your friend is going ahead."

"Squirt?" she asked, with something between horror and surprise.

Gajeel never answered because he was pushing her, or maybe nudging her would be a better word, surprisingly carefully towards the direction she _should_ have been walking in. So she had no time to question him seriously. She was too preoccupied with dragging her heels out of pure stubbornness, because it didn't matter if she had to go in that direction anyways, because Levy was a stubborn idiot, as Lucy reminded her often.

She never noticed when he slipped up number into her pocket, and would definitely never, _ever_ call it, just leave it on her desk and ignore it until it got thrown away. It was an accident when she memorized it, and an accident when she had dialed it into her phone and waited until he picked up.

And then when he did pick up she didn't press the off button because Levy just needed to finish up that argument, the one about garb and fairies and tails and her height. She was stubborn like that.

Or so she told herself.

* * *

Updates will be weekly.


	2. Chapter 2

They had taken a taxi because Lucy's car was in the shop. Levy's was out of gas yet again; it burned it strangely fast. The beaten up car had been making strange noises when Levy drove it over bumps and she was clearing her schedule to bring it into a shop. No trains or buses in garb, Levy had requested. Public transportation was a big no, because Mavis knows they got enough stares already. And that was only during the occasional pit stop.

Despite Levy's obligatory moaning and groaning it had been easier to get ready this time. Levy had simply pulled on the same costume as she had worn the month before with a few new details. She had found a nice ribbon in a thrift shop to replace the one previously threading her corset. She switched out her ballet flats for some striped tights and lace up boots, also second hand.

Levy adored the thrift shop two and a half miles away from her college campus. It was a sad week indeed when she didn't drop in to browse, or have tea with the owner and play with her daughter. And, of course, thrift shops were wonderfully cheap. Incredibly, amazingly, within her broke-college-student budget. Levy's job at the bookstore left money for nothing but the necessities and an astronomical amount of literature.

Lucy, on the other hand, managed her reading addiction through Levy, leaving her money for her newest outfit. She twirled, the skirts bright red and with twice as much detail, the bodice with a low neckline and tapering waist. She had done the ribbon and embroidery herself, while chattering on about college courses and books and _Natsu_ over the phone. Levy had listened on the other side of line while she penned her latest English assignment.

The papers folded up in her appropriately renaissance purse, and she planned to give it a final look over if she had the time.

They had, of course met up beforehand to do each other's hair and makeup. Lucy had come across something sparkly that made Levy's already large eyes seem wider. She fluttered her eye lashes and winked until Lucy was satisfied. In return Levy had twisted the princess's blond locks into a fancy up-do studded with pins. It had Lucy throwing her arms around Levy for a quick hug and squealing in delight when she looked in the mirror.

The hair had taken a solid forty-five minutes of pulling and tugging. Levy had burnt her fingers on the curling iron twice. Despite the blisters, Levy didn't regret a single moment. She'd do anything to see her best friend so happy.

Despite the sentiments, the moment Levy opened the door to the taxi, with the latest hits crackling out of the hold radio, Levy cowered. The thought of having handle her best friend's teasings the entire ride, in addition to the cabbie's poor taste in music, was almost too much to bear.

But Lucy held opened the door. "Coming?"

"Of course." Levy pasted on a smile and slid into the car.

The cab smelled like sweat and bubblegum and popcorn on the backs and bottoms of cheap, plastic chairs, topped off with the sent of the pine tree air freshener dangling on the mirror. She felt the need to retch. Levy scooted towards one window and rolled it down, Lucy took the other, her skirts filling the space between them. She leaned forward, told the taxi driver their location, and they were off.

Then the blonde slid the plastic barrier closed, cutting them off from the cab driver.

Levy had started debating if it had been worth splitting the taxi fare in the first half an hour or so. While Levy was on a broke-college-student budget, she probably could have afforded to save herself from embarrassment if she cut down on the trashy romance novels. But, no, she had decided to split the fare with Lucy. And now that neither of them was distracted with driving or music, Levy's best friend had one source of entertainment.

Here's a hint. It wasn't her iPhone.

"You seemed pretty fond of Gajeel." Levy looked up from where she was staring out the window, too sick to read. Lucy was smiling, in that all knowing way that she did when she suspected somebody was keeping secrets from her. Lucy was a self-declared expert on romance and had set Levy up on all too many failed dates in her "early days." But she wasn't so far off this time. Gajeel was rather endearing, in a want-to-kill-him-painfully kind of way.

"I know you've been texting," Lucy added. As if that settled it. Levy and Lucy texted, and yet, look who Lucy had been snogging with in the private booth of the bar last faire.

"He's nice," Levy admitted. Lucy gestured for her to continue. She thought for a moment. "He's an ass."

"Have you seen his?" Lucy prompted, impish grin spreading across her face. She let out a low whistle. One she had definitely _not_ learnt from her days in high society. "It's hard to see in the armor, isn't it? But he doesn't always wear the entire outfit."

"And?"

Lucy rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. "It's hot."

"Lucy." Levy leaned forward, blowing a stray curl out of her face. The best defense against her matchmaking friend was to play dumb. And even that was a foolish hope at best. "You have a boyfriend."

"For you, you moron." Lucy shoved Levy back into her seat.

Of course, it was nothing she hadn't heard before. But by the end of the hour and a half trapped with her matchmaker in close confines, Levy was dangerously near the edge. She sent Lucy off while she had enough sanity to decide that she would regret strangling her best friend in the long run. Lucy agreed, waltzing off to find Natsu with a skip in her step.

The rush of the crowd was by no means familiar, but Levy didn't feel quite as lost in their midst as she had the time before. She recognized the stall that sold flower crowns from last time, and the lady dressed up in a thousand shades of green. Weaving around people when she could, and shoving when she had to, Levy took a left at the place that sold meat on a stick and strode past the juggler to where an archery booth stood, bows and arrows lined up and itching to be shot. Her fingers tingled at the thought of it.

The last time had been devoted to staring, taking everything in. Levy had been rushed here and there, to meet this person, or try that food. The jousting match had been wonderful, but there were things that the young woman wished to try without Lucy and her firecracker of a boyfriend peering over her shoulder.

Levy paid for a bow and arrows, testing the weight and tension of the chord in her hands. She had taken classes in summer camp years ago and had kept it up since then. It had always been a hobby of hers.

Levy had just lined up the arrow when she felt a soft touch at her elbow and jumped, letting go of the string with a twang. The arrow hit the target next to the one she was aiming for with a thud, and the sound of small hands clapping reached her ears.

She turned around to see who it was. A young girl, all big eyes and choppy hair, stared up at her through her dark fringe. She was maybe fourteen. "Are you Miss Levy?" she asked. Her costume was splendid, and, Levy was thrilled to see, the young girl was wearing both wings and a tail.

"I'm Levy," she confirmed. The girl's eyes lit up and she turned to call to a tall, dark man in the crowd. He was fully armored with a sword on his hip and a strong posture.

"Lily!" Her voice carried over the crowd rather well for someone so small. She obliviously had a lot of practice. The masses didn't seem to phase her at all. "I found her!"

So that was the famous Lily. Though most of what she heard about him were complaints, Gajeel, there was always a bit of fondness leaking through the texts she received. The man was taller than Gajeel. He couldn't be much older than thirty-five or so, with a strong physique. He quite obviously exercised.

He made his way through the crowd, with many an "excuse me," and "pardon," stopping when he reached them. His smile warmed when his eyes landed on the young girl and she preened.

"Good job, Wendy." Wendy basked in his praise as he turned to Levy. He gave her an appraising look. Levy stared right back.

"So you're Levy." His voice was warm, his smile leaking into it. "I've heard quite a bit about you." He offered her his hand to shake. She took it.

"Nice to meet you." Levy offered up one of her signature smiles. "You must be Lily." She then turned to the younger girl who was carding her fingers through her short, dark hair. "And you're Wendy. Gajeel's… sister?"

Wendy blushed and stuttered something about neighbors, but Lily smiled. "Might as well be," he said. "Wendy lives next door to us."

So they lived together. Levy had been unaware.

"Do you have any friends here?" Levy asked Wendy. Fourteen was an age when most teenagers were caught up in movie stars and fashion. Though a renaissance fair was interesting, it wasn't particularly 'cool.' Wendy smiled happily, glad that the attention was directed towards a topic she could speak about.

"Romeo and Chelia," she listed, counting them on her fingers. "They're my age, more or less. Then there's Lucy, Natsu, Cana, Laxus, Lily, and Gajeel of course. Umm… Juvia… there's more." She frowned, bouncing on her heals. "About that… I've got to find Romeo and Chelia." Wendy rubbed her neck, as if she felt guilty for leaving Levy and Lily. "Chelia's bringing a friend, and Romeo wanted to see my haircut…"

Lily laughed, a low rumble that Levy swore she could feel in her toes. "Go on," he said, shooing her off like a pesky fly. "Go find your friends." Wendy hesitated but didn't argue, promising to keep her cellphone on before vanishing in the crowd. But not before she called out that Levy had her approval.

"She does realize that I'm _not_ dating Gajeel. Right?" she asked Lily, picking up the implication almost immediately. "And even if I was interested, he certainly isn't."

"I wouldn't say that." Lily smiled. "You've gotten much further than most girls. And they were trying."

Levy grinned, jutting her hip out. She strutted mockingly, tossing her hair. "Gajeel's going to have to do a bit more if he wants me to fall for him." Lily laughed again, big and booming, and Levy smiled, plucking at the chord on the bow she had just bought. An impulse buy if there ever was one. "Where is he, by the way? He told me he was coming."

"He claims he's getting food, but he's looking for you." Lily sighed, as if he dealt with this every day. And, Levy reminded herself, he probably did. "And he's too stubborn to admit it." This, Levy knew. Still, she found herself scanning the crowd for unruly hair and the glint of piercings.

"It would probably be best to het to higher ground." Lily hid a grin. "Your hair makes you stand out-"

"But I'm short," Levy finished quickly. "Yes, I know." She sighed, running her fingers through her blue locks. As if they weren't already sticking up. "Thanks," she said. "It's nice to meet you." Levy swept a curtsey, and Lily bowed, before they headed off in opposite directions. Levy carried the bow with her.

She could feel her stomach tingle in anticipation. She had been excited before, but knowing that Gajeel was eager to see her too increased the thrill exponentially. Levy couldn't help smiling to herself as she trekked up a hill to see over the crowd.

"Where are you?" She skimmed the crowd over once, before trying to figure where he might be. Jousting wasn't until later she reasoned, and he wouldn't check up on Panther until maybe an hour before. And the regulars, the ones who took it seriously, never brought their phones, so she couldn't call him.

"Gajeel… " She scowled, crossing her arms.

"Oi, Bookworm!" She hated herself for responding to the nickname, but Levy turned around all the same, fighting to keep a silly grin from spreading across her face. He had a new piercing since last month, and a nasty cut on the back of his hand, but besides that he looked more or less the same.

"I don't know and 'Bookworms.'" Levy looked away pointedly. "Sorry."

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Lev. Don't do that."

"Oh, _there_ you are." Levy beamed cheekily, turning on her heel and sending her tail swishing around her legs. Up on the hill, with her on the top and Gajeel lower, she was still dwarfed by him. Levy had to crane her neck to make eye contact, take a step back. It was a good thing she wasn't wearing heels. "I met Wendy and Lily."

"Damn." Levy clucked her tongue as Gajeel groaned, hiding his face in his hands. "I don't want to know what they told you."

"Don't be like that. They were perfectly wonderful."

"Of course they were," he muttered. "Bet they charmed you off yer feet."

"You're not jealous, are you?" Gajeel rolled his eyes at this. Levy elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hey!" he groused. "Those are sharp!"

"Yah?" She nudged him once more for good measure. "Good."

He nudged her back, she snorted, he snickered, and they both broke out laughing. Tears of mirth threatened to ruin her makeup, and Gajeel leaned on his sword to stop himself from doubling over. His laughter only served to fuel hers, and it was a while before they had both calmed down.

He offered her his hand. "S'good to see you again."

She took it, his fingers dwarfing hers as they shook. She could feel the strength in his arm, but he held her hand like it was something special.

She felt a smile spread across her face. A blush heated her cheeks, but she just grinned all the harder. He smiled too, softening his features. He didn't seem as scary as he had the first day, when he loomed over her with an armor and sword and a glare sharper than both of them together.

"It's nice to see you too."

* * *

The bar was loud and crowded as ever.

And by that, Levy meant the last time she had come. This was only her second fair after all. But Cana sat on the table, leading the others in an obnoxiously loud song with a low and hearty voice full of good humor. Natsu and Lucy sat at the bar together, flirting. The bartender, a stunning woman with silvery hair, watched them with a look of pure bliss on her face.

She caught sight of Wendy, sitting at a table in the corner and sipping at tea with two girls and a boy around her age. The Wendy waved, pointing Levy out to her friends. They waved as well, the pretty girl in her princess garb and her friend in an ill fitting, borrowed costume, and the boy dressed as a knight. Gajeel gave them a jerking nod of acknowledgment and the boy grinned. The exchange lasted a few seconds before all of the young teenagers went back to chatting.

"Not the bar," Levy told Gajeel in a stage whisper. He made a face. "Lucy." Levy gestured pointedly. "I was stuck with her in a _taxi_." Gajeel snorted and Levy grinned. "You know it's true."

Despite his eye roll he lead her to a table in the back. The old fashioned tavern made Levy feel more like she was in a phantasy novel than the renaissance era but she definitely enjoyed it. The dark wood and candles had a homey feel that made Levy want to come back for more. She stretched happily, convincing Gajeel to get her a drink while she made sure that nobody stole their spot.

She traced her fingers over the grain of the wood, admiring the costumes. The variety was amazing, and the quality of some of them made you look twice. Levy considered herself to be in the higher end of the costumers but she had a _lot_ to learn.

"It's just like a fairy tale," she wondered out loud, watching another woman with blue curls stride through the bar and order a glass of wine. She chatted with Cana, their colors contrasting each other greatly. Warm and cool, loud and calm. Both were stunning, and Levy was once again glad that Lucy had managed to drag her here.

And then the blue haired lady turned around and started walking towards her.

Levy shifted in her seat as the stranger sat down next to her. Should she move or make conversation? Was this normal here? Despite her bubbling personality, Levy often spent more time studying than socializing on a day-to-day basis. Lucy was her closest friend and they had met in first grade.

"Juvia would like to know if you are Levy."

Levy pointed to herself. "Me?" The stranger nodded, blue curls bobbing. Levy wondered who had done her hair, or if she did it herself. "Yes, I'm Levy." Levy offered her hand to shake. "And you are?"

"Juvia." She smiled, taking Levy's hand in her own and shaking it with a rather strong grip for someone who looked so delicate. As much as Lucy was like a real life princess, this woman was a queen. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Levy. Gajeel has spoken to Juvia of you often."

Levy brightened, a smile blooming on her face. "Really? You're Gajeel's friend?"

"Juvia!"

The man in question greeted the woman with a grin unlike any Levy had seen so far as he slid into the chair on the opposite side of the table. She wondered what it would take for Gajeel to smile at her like that. Just because. As a challenge or something. Not because Levy _wanted_ Gajeel to smile at her like that.

"Gajeel!" Juvia beamed back, turning her attention away from Levy. And her flushed cheeks. She grabbed one of the two drinks Gajeel was holding downed half of it in one go. At least now she had an excuse for a pink face and her mind wandering where it shouldn't. It was just the alcohol talking.

Juvia raised an eyebrow, as if she already knew. Was she being that obvious? Levy and Juvia had only been acquainted moments ago yet Juvia had already picked up her tiny little crush. Which was all it was. She swore.

"Don't drink it all in one shot," Gajeel warned. He took a swig of his own drink. She consciously drew her eyes away from his Adam's apple when he swallowed. Just a crush, she reminded herself. Or she was only lusting. "'Cause you're getting the next ones."

"Yes, yes," Levy muttered into her mug. Juvia smiled knowingly, sipping her own wine. Royalty indeed. Dressed like a queen and rightfully so.

"So, what classes is Levy taking?" Levy welcomed the change in subject from something that could potentially embarrass her, (Gajeel,) to something safe, (school.)

"I'm going for a major in languages." She enjoyed her classes and talking about them, even if it wasn't a renaissance fair topic. "I'm bilingual. My father is Korean and my mother lived there for a few years as a student, so we speak that in the house."

"Really?" Juvia looked delighted, Gajeel fascinated. "Juvia is from France."

"I'm taking a French class now! Could we exchange numbers?" Levy took a pen out from her purse. "It would be great to have somebody to practice with."

"Of course!" Numbers were scribbled quickly on the back of hands.

Gajeel watched them with an amused look on his face. "No nerding out on me." He sipped his drink again. _Do not look,_ Levy thought furiously. _Do not look._

"Gajeel thinks he is being ignored," Juvia said with a grin. Levy raised an eyebrow. He wasn't.

"Shut up, Juvia," Gajeel grumbled. Juvia stood up and smoothed out her skirts. Levy would have to ask her where she got her costumes next time they spoke. Juvia waved, a dainty flick of the fingers.

"Juvia will leave you be." She curtsied gracefully. "Goodbye, Levy. Please take care of Gajeel. He's not as tough as he looks."

"Hey, I'm-"

"We're not-"

She let out a light laugh. "Have fun!"

* * *

Updates still weekly. Thank you to those who reviewed! I read every one.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ugh!"

Levy kicked the second hand rust-bucket she called a car. It sputtered cruelly in response but the stubborn hunk of metal refused to start. Levy let out a curse and hopped, rubbing her bruised and abused toes through her sandals.

She _knew_ the last mechanic she had went to had been a scam. He had claimed to fix her engine but Levy felt no difference when she had turned the key and stepped on the gas. His prices had been amazing. She knew it was too good to be true but it didn't stop her from handing in her means of transportation with barely any thought.

Pulling out her phone Levy looked up the closest auto-repair shop and dialed. The phone picked up after a few rings and Levy could here the sound of tools on metal in the background.

"Exceed Repairs. How can I help you?"

The voice on the other end was familiar but Levy couldn't quite place it. She tucked her hair behind her ear and turned around to face her car once more. "Hi. Do you have a tow truck?" Levy gave the pile of junk in front of her another pointless shove. It didn't even dignify her with a squeak, let alone a rumble that would signal the miracle of a self-fixing engine. "My car broke down. I think the engine's busted."

"Yes, we do." Very polite, this man was. Levy liked him already, even if she couldn't put a finger on where she had met him before. "What's your location?"

Levy told him the name of the store she was stuck in front of and he assured her his co-worker would be there in a few minutes. Before wishing her a pleasant day.

"Thank you." Levy hung up and dropped her phone back into her purse before climbing onto the hood of her car to wait. She got comfortable, crossed her legs Indian style and took a pocket-sized book out of her purse. She flipped through the pages while she waited.

She wasn't stupid, of course. There was a can of pepper spray in her bag next to her. But it was such a nice day and she couldn't be bothered to wait inside a café and chance missing the tow truck.

Levy had been on her way to a thrift shop. Two faires later and Levy had finally admitted to becoming a regular. (Maybe.) She had been offered a place at the archery booth, her usual haunt, and was entered in a contest for the next two faires. Which meant a new costume.

She had a few weeks to finish her next outfit, and she could wait until the next faire if she really wanted to, but Levy had the day off. Which meant it was a good day as any to go shopping. Even better, because she was a _college_ _student_, and there were no essays, no tests, no homework for her to do.

Levy had the bare bones of her costume planned out. Everything would be second hand, because as much as she hated to admit it, she was a college student with student loans and two minimum wage jobs. Her last costume had been made out of second hand pieces as well, an old dress from the thrift shop she was heading to.

Levy was halfway through her second chapter when a car horn roused her from her book-induced trance. She looked up. There was the tow truck, an obnoxious shade of red. And there, in the driver's seat-

Levy squinted at the person in the front seat. It couldn't be…

But it was.

"Gajeel!" She stood on her car hood, waving. The chances of that. Still, she was anything but upset. It must have been Lily on the phone, then. "Hi!" A grin fought its way across Gajeel's face momentarily at the sight of her, all blue curls, shorts, and smiles. He waved as well, gesturing for her to come over.

"Get on in," he called. Levy scrambled off the car hood, landing with a stumble. She ran to the truck's passenger side. And there he stood, climbing out of the tow truck. Gajeel, in a black tank top and jeans that did nothing to hide the fact that he worked out.

It was strange seeing him in anything but armor. Levy felt a bit surreal as he helped her into the passenger's seat. Even out of the armor he was ever the reluctant gentleman.

And they said that chivalry was dead.

"That your hunk of junk?" There was no malice in his words. Gajeel's truck was pretty beat up itself, with a scratch running down the door that a simple paint job wouldn't fix.

"Yup!" Levy leaned back in the front seat. She watched as he attached the hook to her car. When he returned and turned the key in the starter she had to resist a laugh. The chances.

"Playing knight again?" Levy teased. "Saving me like this?"

"You should of just magicked yourself outa there," Gajeel replied. He turned on the music, classic rock. Levy hummed to the familiar songs. She saw the ends of his mouth twitch. "Didn't know fairies drove."

"Apparently, we don't." She wrinkled her nose at the sight of her broken car in the rearview mirror. It trailed beyond the truck pitifully. "I know it's your job, but thanks."

He didn't fight the smile this time, even allowing himself a laugh as he elbowed her playfully. The bad-boy persona was getting old. "No problem."

* * *

The garage was crowded with auto parts and bits of metal and cars crowding the shelves. Certain spots were meticulously neat, probably the work of Lily. He was neatening up now, even as he got the parts he needed for Levy's broken engine.

Levy had been right. The last mechanic she had been to was all but a crook and Lily was willing to give her car a tune-up.

"No charge," he had insisted with a blinding smile, bright against his dark face. The streak of motor oil down his cheek was nothing up a shine when the light his correctly. "We're friends, and the place is empty."

Levy gave him a peck on the cheek for his trouble. "And, Gajeel," Lily called, smile still tugging at the corners of his lips. "Why don't you give Levy a lift to wherever she was going? Unless you'd rather take a taxi," he added.

Gajeel was no stranger and, as mentioned before, she had pepper spray in her handbag if all went to hell. (It never hurt to be prepared.) She trusted him enough to get in a car with him here, she trusted him enough to drive her the half a mile to the thrift shop. All in all, it sounded like a nice idea.

"Do you mind?" Levy asked.

Gajeel shrugged gruffly, but she could see the smile he was trying to hide. "Course not. Where were you headin?"

She perked up. "Thrift shopping. For new garb materials." His interest was piqued, she could tell. His eyebrows raised and his feigned scowl softened.

Lily softened as well, though he hadn't been particularly hard in the first place. "Go play with your girlfriend, Gajeel," he said, slapping him on the back. "And pick me up something I can use" He tossed Gajeel a beat up looking wallet from a toolbox at his feat. Gajeel caught I neatly, tucking it into his pocket.

"Get your own stuff," he grunted at Lily. It was a lie. He'd buy Lily something anyways. Levy was positive. "C'mon, Lev."

Levy waved, a little twirl of her fingers. "Bye, Lily!" She hopped after Gajeel, out the garage swinging into the shotgun seat when he held open the door. It swung shut behind her with a cheerful _thud_. Gajeel pressed the play button on the CD player. Classic rock filled the car. Levy hummed appreciatively.

"Make a right here," Levy instructed, pointing at the street. Gajeel nodded, turning on the signal and switching lanes. He was a surprisingly good driver, steady and safe. Levy sped more than he did.

Then again, Levy sped more than most people. Her driving left something to be desired.

"Left, then right on Maple Street." It was a fifteen minute drive tops. Gajeel nodded to show he had heard her.

"Got it."

They sat in companionable silence, Levy humming to the songs she knew and tapping her fingers on the dashboard and Gajeel whistling to the choruses. It was as different as riding with Lucy as day and night. She was still shocked that the bubbly blonde and surly mechanic hadn't murdered each other yet. It had been years, and the both of them were in one piece.

"You go 'round here often?' Gajeel asked, as they pulled into a driveway bordering an old fashioned shop. The store's windows were more crowded than the car garage could ever hope to be. Levy could already smell the scent of old fabric and the cinnamon sticks that the owner, and close friend, was partial to. Levy hopped down from the truck.

"'Bout once a week for tea." Levy stopped to examine the flowers sprouting from the window box. She felt rather than saw Gajeel's shadow stop behind her as she pressed on the soil with a careful finger. Levy rummaged around in her purse for a moment before pulling out a water bottle and unscrewing the lid.

She held it up to the light for a moment, squinting, before pouring the whole thing in the dirt. Levy turned around to catch Gajeel watching her with a reluctant smile on his face.

Levy felt her lips pucker even as her face heated up. And it had nothing to do with the sun. She pushed forward instead of facing it, shoving the door to the shop opened. The bells announced their presence with enthusiasm. The young girl sitting at the register looked up.

She was barely six, her legs dangling off of the stool she perched on. As Levy walked in, Gajeel on her heels, she gave the latter a quizzical look. Levy waved, her cheerful greeting seemingly lost on the stoic child.

"Hi, Charle." Charle nodded in response, arms folded neatly on her lap. She was always the little lady.

"Mama's in the back." er eyes studied Levy momentarily before abandoning the familiar in favor of the new. Specifically, Gajeel. Levy watched as Charle's eyes traveled up, head tilted back. When she saw the piercings her nose wrinked.

"Why do you have nails in your head?"

Levy couldn't help but snort, hastily muffling her laughter in her palm. Even Gajeel seemed amused, his features softening.

"They're earrings," he rumbled. Charle didn't look convinced.

"Earrings go in _ears_," Charle said slowly. Her mouth puckered, disapproval clear in every aspect of her face. Levy shook with silent giggles. Even Gajeel didn't have the heart to be upset. In fact, he was trying not to grin.

"Really?" he asked, all sincerity. He threw his hands up in mock frustration. "I wish somebody had told me."

A smile ghosted across Charle's face. Lev giggled, waving to the little girl and pulling Gajeel over to a table of knickknacks. She made sure his was occupied, busy sorting through the thousand things he didn't need, before setting herself loose upon a conveniently placed rack of vintage dresses. Levy got to work, pushing all the dresses to one side and sorting through them, one at a time. Gajeel picked up an old music box and tapped it.

"Does it work?" he asked.

"Try it."

Levy continued to elbow her way through dresses, this one too tight, this one too short, another perfect but three sized too large. She heard Gajeel wind up the music box and release the key. The music stuttered to life, a tinny sound, old classical music. Levy hummed along with the gears.

"You know the song?"

Levy shrugged. "I've always loved that thing." She pushed aside a few more dresses. "But I can never bring myself to buy it, you know? I mean…" She paused, waving her arms around a bit in effort to say what she was thinking. "I don't really _need_ a music box."

"Hmm." Gajeel let the music box wind down before he let the lid close with a thud. Levy pulled out a lavender colored dress and held it up. "You can wander," she offered. "There's some old swords in the back that I bet Lily would live. Next to the clock pieces."

"I'll check them out."

Levy turned to watch Gajeel's back vanish behind some shelves. He passed a woman with silvery white hair, though she didn't look a day older than thirty-five. She greeted Gajeel with a professional smile and welcome. He nodded politely before heading to the back. The lady made her way over to Levy.

"Shagotte," Levy said with a smile. The woman, the owner, Shagotte, enveloped Levy in a hug. Levy squeezed her back, pressing her face in Shagotte's delicate shoulder. "I watered your flowers."

"They're sunflowers," Shagotte said, holding Levy out at arm's length. "Your favorite."

Levy smiled. She had spent so much time here, Shagotte was practically her mother. "Thank you." Levy knew Shagotte had planted them for her, after Levy had bemoaned the lack of garden space available in her dorm two visits back. In exchange, she allowed herself to be examined thoroughly by the sole maternal figure. Levy's mother had died in freshman year in an accident, and while Lucy had turned to the renaissance faire for comfort, Levy had taken refuge here.

"I'm glad that shirt is getting some use." Levy looked down at the fluttery yellow tank-top Shagotte had remarked on and smiled.

"Of course it is." Levy hugged Shagotte once again, breathing in her perfume. "I got it here."

"Speaking of which…" Shagotte backed up and took in Levy once again with a warm look on her face. "I set aside a dress for you." She ducked gracefully behind the clothing racks and rummaged through a box hidden behind it, emerging with a bundle of pale, peach colored tulle.

"It's beautiful." Levy shook the dress out, watched the layers of fabric flutter. Shagotte always had just what she needed. This dress wasn't as fluffy as her last costume had been, but the skirt had plenty of movement, the waist was defined, and the sweetheart neckline left her plenty of room for jewelry. It would fall just below her knees.

"Who's the boy?" Levy looked up, Shagotte's eyes dancing with dignified excitement. It wasn't every day Levy had a new potential love interest, even if Charle didn't approve of his facial piercings.

Levy rolled her eyes even as she smiled. "His name is Gajeel. I met him at the ren faire I told you about." Levy draped the dress over her arm, examining the hem. "Do you have any old lace?"

But Shagotte had paused on the name. "Gajeel Redfox?"

Levy stopped short. "Yes," she admitted. "Why?"

And then, incredibly unbelievably, Shagotte blushed. "You've met Lily?"

"Oh." Levy felt a grin crawl over her face, not nearly as dignified as Shagotte's smile. "_Oh._" Shagotte flit around the room nervously and Levy sidled just a little closer.

"How long have you known him?"

Shagotte, Levy thought, would make a wonderful queen. Even her blush was royal, all delicate and dainty. Levy could see her now, in the now familiar background of the Renaissance Faire. She'd walk in, on the arm of her dark knight in shining armor with her little, stoic princess trailing behind her.

"Oh, around a month." She fluttered her hands, rearranging knickknacks in no particular order. "My car broke down."

Levy snorted, stifling her laughter inelegantly with her fist. She waved a hand at Shagotte. "Go on," she managed.

"Well, he fixed my car." She tugged at a strand on her dress. "And then he asked me out to coffee."

Levy froze mid-step. "Shagotte, you hate coffee."

Shagotte turned a dainty shade of pink and Levy clapped her hands in delight. "I approve. He's great with kids, isn't he?" Levy watched Shagotte diligently avoid eye contact. "So, have you been talking?"

"Well…"

It was Gajeel who saved her. Something clattered in the back, and his voice came from the direction of the noise.

"Shi- Shoot! Shoot!" Some grumbling, intelligible, and then, clearly, "I said shoot." His voice came from the corner where Shagotte kept the old clock bits and typewriters. Levy was torn between laughing and a disappointed sigh. Further questions would have to wait until their next tea.

"You've escaped this time," Levy called, before twirling on her heel and skipping over to where Gajeel's voice came from, grinning. She found him bent over a pile of gears that were scattered across the floor and took a moment to admire his posterior. It was a mighty fine posterior, if Levy did say so herself. She was beyond the denial stage of her little infatuation by now, though she was loath to prove Lucy right, but there were worse people to crush on.

Levy squatted down next to Gajeel. At this level they were nearly the same height. Levy reached to grab a particularly shiny gear and found her face meter inches from Gajeel's own. There eyes met, and though Levy could feel a blush spread across her face, neither one of them moved. She could feel his breath on her cheek. All they had to do was lean forward a few inches…

"Levy!" Gajeel and Levy scrambled backwards, Levy landing painfully on her rear. Charle stood at the end of the shelf with a few roles of lace in her arms. She offered it to Levy, giving Gajeel a distrustful look.

"Mama said this is for you." Levy stood up slowly, rubbing her bottom where she had fallen. She watched Gajeel's eyes snap away with a blush spreading up his neck. Charle frowned suspiciously.

"I'm fine, Charle." The child didn't look convinced, refusing to move with her arms crossed and brows furrowed. Levy looked at Gajeel, offering a self-depreciating grin. "Let me just get Shagotte to ring me up and we can go."

Gajeel nodded, gruff exterior firmly in place. Levy sighed. And he had been acting so sweet as well. They walked up to the checkout counter together, Levy mourning the loss of the easy silence she and Gajeel had shared earlier. Now the quiet was awkward and tense.

Levy watched as Shagotte rung up the dress, lace, and some broken jewelry Levy thought she could make a crown out of. She was turning to leave when Gajeel pulled something out from under his arm. The music box. Levy didn't know how she'd missed it. She watched as Gajeel handed Shagotte the money, placed it in one of the brown, paper bags that Shagotte preferred, and left the shop, sending the bells on the doors jingling behind him. Levy followed quickly, too quickly to slow when Gajeel stopped short. She crashed into his back, and Gajeel reached out a hand to steady her.

"You ok?"

Levy nodded. "I'm fine." She made a show of brushing her shirt off and gave Gajeel a smile. He looked away, handing her the bag with a music box in it. He mumbled something unintelligible. Levy took the bag carefully.

"You want me to hold it?" she asked.

Gajeel scowled, turning around. "It's for you," he grumbled, before jerking his head at her. "C'mon."

Levy looked down at the bag clutched in her fingers. She looked at the back of Gajeel's head, and the blush she could just make out through his hair. She looked at the bag again.

And she smiled.

* * *

No update this sunday. Sorry guys!


	4. Chapter 4

This time, Levy drove to the faire, with Natsu and Lucy huddled in the backseat and Gajeel stretched out in shotgun, arguing about music the entire ride there. In the trunk of her newly fixed car, courtesy of Lily, Levy had the music box tucked safely into her purse. Juvia shared Levy's love for antiques, and the gift from Gajeel was in beautiful condition.

Despite a shared car, the group split up when they arrived at the fair. Gajeel went to check on and visit Panther. Natsu and Lucy vanished to flit around the booths and do ridiculously sappy couple things that ridiculously sappy couples did at fairs. Levy went to go check out where she'd be competing later. They were just setting up targets and painting stripes on the summer-green grass, but the sight was familiar in a nostalgic sort of way. It made Levy think of sleep away camp and people she hadn't talked to in years. Levy did archery regularly. Her college had a team, and while Levy wasn't a player, she went to practices. But the last time she had competed was years ago.

Levy's toes curled with excitement. She waved at the person who appeared to be in charge, a short little man with little hair, though what he had was shockingly white. He sported a rather luxurious mustache as if to make up for what he lacked on his head, and was dressed up in the appropriate garb for the occasion. All bright colors and capes. He was doing his own rounds, making sure that the targets were even, the lines painted on the ground straight, going over the words he'd say to the crowd and the rules and pre-contest announcements. He waved back at Levy when he saw her, and she gave the course one last look before turning on her heel and heading towards the ever faithful bar. While she couldn't drink, being the driver and all of that, a little lemonade wouldn't hurt.

It was an escape from the July sun if nothing else. Levy ducked through the door into the shade of the indoors, spotting Cana and Juvia sitting at a table by the window in effort to catch a stray breeze. The two of them held rather elaborately decorated fans, obviously made more for fashion than functionality. While Juvia fluttered hers daintily, ever the lady, Cana had no such qualms. If the fan lasted the summer, Levy would eat it.

Levy took the chair across from Juvia and on Cana's right and placed her bag in the center of the table. The pretty white-haired bartender came, bearing a tray with an iced tea and some fruity, alcoholic drink.

"Do you have lemonade?" Levy asked her. She could hear the desperation in her own voice. The woman smiled.

"Of course we do." Her face was pleasant and pretty, and Levy found herself smiling back despite the heat. "Spiked?"

"No, thank you." Shooting arrows while drunk was a terrible idea. (She knew from experience.) Also, driving. "Iced, though, if you don't mind." The woman grinned knowingly.

"I'm sure we can find some." She turned towards the other two. "You're driving, Juvia?"

"Of course, Mira." Juvia picked up her tea and sipped at it delicately before flashing a smile at Cana. "As if Juvia would let Cana drive home drunk."

"I never get drunk." Cana puckered her lips in a pout and threw her arm around Levy, dragging her a bit closer. "They're so mean to me," she confessed in a stage whisper.

Levy laughed, elbowing Cana back into her own seat. She shot Levy a mock hurt expression but Levy stood strong. "Too hot," she insisted. Cana just squeezed her again, a little tighter. Her smile was absolutely puckish.

"Levy's mean to me too." Levy struggled for escape, catching sight of a familiar head of blond walking through the doorway, followed by a mop of pink. Levy reached out a hand beseechingly.

"Lucy!" she cried, with the proper amount of dramatic flair. Juvia laughed. "Help me!"

"Lucy!" Cana abandoned torturing Levy in favor of new pray. "And her knight in shining armor!" She elbowed Natsu, somehow managing to find flesh amongst the metal. He winced. "Just in time. We were just about to start interrogating Levy about her love life! Care to join us?"

"I was not made aware of this," Levy said, as if they didn't do this every month, with every girl who joined their table, as they joined it. Natsu laughed, taking the chair on the empty side of the table, back facing the bar. Lucy took the seat at the corner, pressing her chair against Natsu's, leaning against his shoulder despite the heat.

"So," Cana said. "I heard from a little bird-" Lucy fluttered her eyelashes innocently. "-that you and Gajeel went on a date."

"It wasn't a date." Cana gave Levy a long look, and she threw her arms up in defense. "My car broke down. He gave me a lift."

"But he bought you something," Lucy reminded her. Yes, he did buy her something. And he was very sweet about it. It wasn't as if Levy didn't want it to be a date. But it wasn't.

"Did you bring it?" Cana asked. Levy flushed under her staring grin. "You did, didn't you. C'mon," she said. "Show it."

Cana leaned forward, long arms draped over the table. She grinned up at Levy, all white teeth and dark curls and trouble. Levy, carefully, removed the music box from her bag. Juvia leaned forward for a closer look.

"It's a music box," she said, shaking a stray blue curl out of her face. Juvia had left her hair mostly natural today, the sun being too hot for any fancy up-dos. Even Lucy had settled for a braid. "Juvia is correct. Right?"

"Yup." Levy smiled. "We were looking at it and he just bought it for me."

"Gajeel?" Natsu scoffed. He leaned forward, easily, sans armor for a change. His sleeves were rolled up from the heat, arms bare as they pressed against Lucy's. "You're kidding." He sounded honestly shocked. "He's about as romantic as his horse."

Lucy jabbed her boyfriend with her elbow, easily accessible in today's short-sleeved gown. "Shut up," she said cheerfully, before rounding on Levy for more details. "Isn't it adorable?"

"Nauseatingly so," Cana agreed, cracking her knuckles in anticipation. Her face was purely delighted. "He is never going to live this one down." She picked up the music box with renewed interest, winding it up enthusiastically and letting the tinny song fill the bar.

"It's so pretty," Lucy said to Levy, humming along with the song. "Why did you bring it?" she asked.

Levy shrugged sheepishly, brushing at the skirt of her new old dress. "It seemed like something that had to be here." Levy watched as Juvia delicately took the music box from Cana and wound it up with careful hands. "You know," she continued. "At the faire."

Lucy's face took on a more serious expression, if a little nostalgic. She smiled, leaned into Natsu easily, who wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"It doesn't feel real, does it?" she asked Levy. "It's like a fairy tale. Like everything is going to end up perfect and happy and stuff."

"Weirdo," Natsu said affectionately, giving Lucy a one armed hug. Lucy preened in her knight's embrace, easily distracted by her fairy tale romance, but Levy inwardly agreed.

* * *

Levy stood with a around two dozen other competitors, all in costume, mostly male. The sun bore down on her bare back, and Levy shifted her shoulder blades nervously. She plucked at her bowstring, newly returned from inspection by the mustached man.

"Don't go fainting on me."

Levy snorted. "As if." She looked to where Gajeel sat on a convenient tree stump in the middle of where all the competitors were milling around, waiting. He grinned up at her, chin balanced deftly in his palms, elbows on his knees.

Levy paced, bow balanced carefully in her hands while she wore circles in the grass. Five minutes. It wasn't a huge deal, and nobody was watching her in particular. But five minutes until her first competition for who knows how long. It was nearly as bad as final season, only Levy was wearing fairy wings now. And a tail.

She paced a little faster. Gajeel stood up, carefully holding her shoulders until she looked at him. His face was serious but for a little flicked of a smirk at the corner of his mouth. Levy heard her heartbeat all the sudden, fast and loud. And it wasn't because of the contest.

"Look." Gajeel told her, staring straight into her eyes. "You have to do great. I can't be associating with anyone who isn't bad ass." His mouth twitched up at the end, revealing his teeth. Levy felt herself relax, ever so slightly.

"Shut up!" she said cheerfully.

"There we go," he said, ruffling Levy's hair affectionately. He turned to wave to her before wading through the crowds to the rest of their friends.

"I'd say good luck," he called over his shoulder. "But I don't believe in that stuff." He laughed out loud when she waved her fist at him, that strange laugh that made Levy want to snort. Levy watched him until he reached Juvia, who moved aside in order to make more room.

Levy's friends were a splash of color and shine in a tapestry of spectators. The white haired bartender had joined Levy's own, personal cheering squad along with all the girls from the bar. Wendy and her friends, Chelia and Romeo, had joined as well with Lily as their chaperone. Juvia's dark haired boyfriend and Natsu had been dragged along by their respective girlfriends, though Natsu was joining in on the cheering of his own accord. And there was Gajeel, of course. He gave her a thumbs up when their stares met.

"Good luck, Levy!" Lucy's enthusiastic whoop carried over the buzzing chattering of the crowd of people who had turned up to watch. Levy waved at Lucy who cheered a little louder, bumping into Cana in her excitement. Cana threw her arm around Lucy and joined.

"You can do it, girl!" How Cana was so steady in her heels while that tipsy was beyond Levy. But she gave her a salute anyways. A red-headed man next to her laughed.

"You've got quite the cheering squad." He was lanky and athletic and grinned cheerfully at Levy when she turned to look at him. No armor. But then, this was an archery contest, not a jouste. Instead, he wore a dark-red hooded cape around his shoulders. He wasn't quite as tall as Gajeel, but it would be close. "You're Levy?" He nodded companionably. "I'm Jet."

"And I'm Droy," the person on his other side said. He was bit on the heavier side, but the way he held himself was confident. His face was friendly and easy going. "This your first competition?"

Levy smiled bashfully. "Could you tell?" Well, that wasn't strictly true. "For a while, at least." She rolled her shoulders in anticipation. "I kind of want to get it over with," she admitted.

"First time is always the hardest," Jet assured her. He seemed like an athlete, both from the seasoned way he held himself and physique. "You'll do great."

"Good luck," Droy added on, just as a trumpet blew signaling the start of the competition. The crowd fell quiet, more or less. There wasn't much that could stifle the cheerful words whispered from audience member to audience member. Sure, it wasn't quite as flashy or popular as jousting, but archery had its own crowd.

There were two blows on the whistle. It was slightly woodier than Levy was used to, not the sharp, whistle of a coach, but a wooden one carved in the shape of a bird. Levy smiled as she approached the line.

The archers lined up, one next to the other, a decent amount of room between them. Enough, at least, so that nobody was knocking elbows. "Good luck," Jet said once more, before focusing his attention on the target. Levy nodded, doing likewise. The colors were muted and worn down from use, but it was the same target as always. Levy knew targets.

It wasn't that far, not really. And, Levy thought, breathing deeply through her nose, the breeze was barely there. three or four miles an hour at the most. Levy notched her arrow, checking her posture, from her shoulders to the set of her feet. Her eyes locked on the target.

Levy's fingers tightened on the string.

A single whistle pierced the air. Levy let go her first arrow, followed by another five. She took as much time to aim as she dared, and, four minutes later, the man with the mustache called time. Everyone let their bows fall to their sides. A blond boy, perhaps the infamous Laxus, walked around and took the score down. Levy pretty well, with 51 points out of sixty. She had done better in the past, but it could be written down to first time jitters. Levy looked to her right. Jet had gotten 57, he was definitely an athlete, and it looked like Droy had gotten 53, if Levy was doing her math right. Many people had done worse, but their was still a round left.

Three whistle blasts and the archers went to retrieve their arrows. Natsu, Lucy, and Cana were still cheering happily, Juvia watching them in amusement. Wendy was clapping in her earnest fashion, her friends a little more rambunctious. Gajeel stuck two fingers in his mouth and let out a piercing whistle, sudden and loud enough to make Levy jump. It was followed by a round of his ridiculous laughter. Levy smiled fondly.

Jet passed her, crouching next to his target to pull out the arrows, snapping Levy back into reality. She turned and began to pull her arrows from the target. They were fairly deep she noted with satisfaction, before tugging the last on out and returning to her original position. She watched her friends goof off for a bit while the rest of their contestants retrieved their arrows from the targets as well.

There was a nudge on her right and Levy looked up to see Jet grinning. "Great job," he said. Levy grinned.

"Thanks." She plucked at the string of her bow again, enjoying the twanging sound it made. "You too. Do you do this often?"

Jet laughed, Droy answering Levy for him. "He's the captain of our college's archery team."

"I'm on a sports scholarship," he admitted through an easy grin.

"Really?" Levy was about to inquire more, which sports he played, how he got started, but two short blasts cut her off. This time Levy was the one who wished the others luck, before all the archers walked up to the second line, closer to the targets. One whistle blast later, and Levy shot three arrows into the target, one after another. Twenty points, this time. Levy smiled.

"Great job, Levy!" Cana's hollar made Levy turn around and wave before she went to collect her arrows. She didn't win, but Levy was happy with her score. She had done pretty well, if she did say so herself. Jet and Droy sent her off with a wave, but not before exchanging numbers. Levy returned to her friends with a skip in her step.

"I saw a really cute candle booth over there," Lucy said, as soon as Levy got within earshot, gesturing towards a huddle of craft shops. "Let's go check it out."  
"Sure. Let's-" Levy was cut off by a hand to her shoulder. She turned back to see Gajeel looking at her, oddly serious. Levy turned back to her best friend. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Hmm?" Lucy looked up to where Gajeel had taken to glaring at Levy's cheering squad. Or at least the ones who weren't clearing out. "Oh." Lucy smiled knowingly at Gajeel and grabbed Natsu's arm, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Let's go," she commanded, like the royalty she was. She pointed a delicate finger in the direction of the craft booths.

"But-" Lucy dragged Natsu away, still protesting. Juvia took her boyfriend's arm and guided him in the direction of Natsu and Lucy as well. Cana followed, making a face at Gajeel before leaving. Wendy waved.

"Good luck!" she called, before she and her two little friends went skipping off towards the games, Lily following. Levy turned to Gajeel.

"So." She looked up at him, trying to swallow the smile that threatened to spread across her face when he looked away. His ears were red. Levy swore.

"So," he answered. Levy forced herself not to roll her eyes or, heavens forbid, laugh as Gajeel shuffled and swallowed, suddenly awkward.

"Let's walk," Levy said decidedly. Gajeel nodded, and the two headed off down a path that would take them to the craft booths the long way. It was silent for a moment, or as silent as it can ever be at a fair of any sorts, before Gajeel cleared his throat.

"So," he said again, and Levy swallowed down her giggle. "I… I was wondering."

"Yes?" She asked encouragingly. Gajeel didn't seem to notice.

"I was wondering if… if you'd…" He looked at the ground, stopping short. Levy had to back up. "If you'd go on a date with me."

He was so stiff and awkward in contrast to the easy way he teased or had encouraged her before that Levy couldn't hold her laughter down any longer. Gajeel immediately stiffened, looking away. "If you think it's that stupid-"

"No, no!" Levy waved her hands. "Of course I'll go on a date with you!" Gajeel's shoulders loosened a bit, but he was still defensive. He opened his mouth, probably to argue, to say something stupid that he'd regret later. That wouldn't do. "Stop," Levy said. She could see Gajeel swallow his words. "I'd love to go on a date with you," Levy repeated, and she pressed down on Gajeel's shoulders, stood on tiptoes, and kissed him on the cheek.

His ears turned scarlet. Levy could feel her neck heat up. But she took his hand despite the nervous flurries in her stomach, looked straight up at him, and said, "I can't wait." Gajeel didn't always smile often, not a real smile, but he grinned as he took her hand, lifted it to his mouth, and kissed it.

* * *

Updates will happen when they happen. Shouldn't be so long in between next time.


	5. Chapter 5

The date had been marked on Levy's calendar for a week. Gajeel and Levy had scheduled their date for the Saturday after the renaissance faire, seven fifteen sharp, and Gajeel was driving. Levy had texted him her address, and Gajeel had texted her to look forward to "the best damn date of your life." And sure, it had seemed like a good idea at the time, what with the fact that Levy liked him and Gajeel liked her and all. But it was so much more nerve wracking when you actually cared about the person you were going out with, instead of whining about your best friend setting you up again.

So Levy did what every girl did before the first date. She stared at her closet. Panicking.

Gajeel was picking up Levy in exactly an hour and a half, and here she was, standing in her bathrobe.

Levy's phone rang, some happy song that, despite the cheerful tune, made her want to cry. It had nothing to do with the song itself, a perfectly cheerful one about girlfriends and doing stupid things. Levy didn't really know anymore. She fumbled with the phone, almost dropping it twice, before she managed to unlock it.

"Hello?" Levy said into the phone, half an octave higher than usual with nerves. On the other side, Lucy gave a well-meaning sigh. Had she been in Levy's room, she probably would have hugged her, but Lucy had a test on Tuesday, and studied best in her own space.

"You're standing in your bathrobe," she said bluntly. "Aren't you?"

"Yes. Lucy?" Levy stared at her daunting wardrobe. It was so much easier to just wear a costume, in some ways. There was no need to worry practicality, and it was all set out. Here, though, there were so many decisions. Skirt or pants or a dress, and heels or flats. How fancy, how comfortable, how casual? "What do I wear?"

"You know that floral shirt you just got?" Lucy instructed. Levy pulled it out. "That, along with your black jeans and sandals. Keep the makeup light around the eyes, and use red lipstick." Levy laid out her makeup bag as well, slipping a compact mirror into her purse.

"You're a life saver, Lucy," Levy said as she placed the phone on speaker to change. She heard Lucy's laugh, warped through the phone, but smile inducing all the same.

"It's not for free," Lucy assured her best friend. "I want all the details," she said calmly into the phone as Levy struggled into her shirt. "And I want them _before_ the other girls."

"Of course," Levy assured the blond, sitting down at her vanity mirror and wondering what to do with her hair. Lucy came to the rescue again.

"Just blow it dry with the diffusor. Keep the natural curl in it," Lucy called. Levy smiled. Lucy was the best friend she could ever ask for. "Love you! Good luck. Bye!" A single beep signaled Lucy hanging up from her end. Doubtless, she didn't want to hear the hair dryer going. Levy dried her hair, did her makeup, and got on her shoes, just soon enough so that she had enough time to pace around her apartment a couple of times, enough to scare her canary. Looloo twittered irritably in her cage, chattering at Levy about things birds chatter about, before a car horn cut her off.

"Bye Looloo!" Levy called, grabbing her purse and shutting the door behind her, perhaps with a bit more force than needed. Mrs. Conel from the apartment next door peeked out.

"I've got a date," Levy told her as she locked the door. Bisca smiled.

"Good luck, Levy," she told her. Bisca's young daughter, Asuka, laughed from where she peaked out from behind Bisca's skirts.

"Good luck, Levy!" she echoed. Levy waved at Asuka, who laughed before darting out of sight. Mrs. Conel ducked back into her apartment, closing the door behind her. Levy walked down the stairs, two at a time, confidence renewed in a way that only a child could inspire.

Gajeel picked her up in his truck. Not the beat up tow truck from before, but another one, with a nice paint job and no scratches. He stood outside in a white button down and clean jeans. Levy smiled, a mix of shy and flirtatious.

"Don't you clean up nice," Levy said, as she took the flowers Gajeel offered her, yellow sunflowers and daisies, in her arms. Gajeel preened the way he did, all nonchalantly, and, really, he was ridiculous in an adorable way.

"Got a right cause, don't I?" he asked, smiling at her. He was flirting, wasn't he? Levy enjoyed the moment. "Hate to let you get _all_ the attention."

Levy smiled, hiding her blush in the flower petals. They really smelled quite nice. "So," she asked. "Where are you taking me?"

"There's this nice restaurant a couple'a miles away from here," Gajeel said. "The Scale." Levy knew of the place. It had just opened up a few weeks ago, but the reviews were great supposedly. "And then maybe a movie?"

It was the classic date. Dinner at a nice restaurant and a movie afterwards. Straightforward, foolproof. Nothing could go wrong.

So of course everything did.

There were absolutely no seats when they got to the restaurant, their reservations bumped for some stuck up rich person who donated a ton of money to the restaurant, and thus got privilege over two college students on their first date. Levy and Gajeel had to stand, waiting for a table to be pulled together for them _somehow._ They found a seat for them, in the end, by the bathroom.

They maybe it maybe five minutes before the sound of flushing became unbearable, but not before a waiter spilled soup on Levy's cardigan. She tied it around her hips, but the night was chilly, and Gajeel had forgotten his jacket.

The movie they wanted to see was sold out. Along with their second choice and neither of them could agree on anything else. They left the movie theater irritable and snappy, Gajeel ready to punch someone and Levy close to tears. Gajeel was driving Levy home, the date a failure, when he slowed down suddenly and pulled over.

"What?" Levy asked. Gajeel pointed his chin out the window.

"There's this old bookstore here," he said. Levy peered out the window. Old leather bound books filled the display cases. The letters to the sign were gold and faded. "Lily likes it," he said hurriedly. "We don't have to go if you don't wanna. I'll just drive you home."

"No, no," Levy said quickly. "Let's go in." Gajeel helped her out from the car again, hesitating for a moment before taking her hand.

"Is this ok?" he asked her. Levy smiled up at him and nodded, tugging gently at the direction of the door.

"Let's go in."

It was a struggle to get into the narrow door without unlinking their fingers, but the two managed. The shop was warm and bright if a little crowded. It reminded Levy a little of Shagotte's, if she were to sell books. She sold many other things, clothing and old pots and plates, broken toys, dulled swords, and even the occasional cookbook, but she had never really been interested in selling novels along with her other second-hand wares. And while there was nowhere Levy felt at home like the thrift shop, this was a nice change.

"Oh." She read the faded signs over the shelves, hand painted on wood. "Fantasy is over there." Levy pulled Gajeel after her, waving cheerfully at the person manning the register as they passed. The two ducked into the fantasy aisle.

The books were incredibly diverse. Some were missing their covers or falling apart at the edges, tied together with bits of string for fifty cents each. Others were better preserved, old leather or gilded, pages yellowing at the edges for quite a bit more. Many were nothing but words, one or two even hand written, and Levy could feel the indentations of a typewriter when she ran her finger over one of them. Occasionally, they were filled with colorful illustrations. Some were almost new, books that had come out when Levy had been in high school.

Levy pulled out one of the few with illustrations and two tied together with string. She breathed in the sent, old paper and ink, familiar and comforting. Gajeel's hand migrated to her shoulder.

"I chose the place," he said. "I'm paying."

"Oh." Levy went to place the one with the lovely illustrations back on the shelf. "I couldn't-"

Suddenly, Gajeel was very close to her. He placed a hand on the cover, pushing it back towards her.

"Yes," he said, as Levy's fingers curled over the book. "Ya could." He leaned a little closer, looked a bit unsure of himself. "Can I…"

"Oh." Levy blushed again. The things this man did to her, with his bouts of confidence and then all the sudden nerves. "Oh. Um. Yes?" She leaned a little closer, went on her tiptoes. Pressed one hand on his shoulder for balance. "Yes."

Gajeel leaned a little closer. Levy's eyes fluttered shut. She could feel Gajeel's breath on her lips as he brushed a bit of hair from her face. She felt a gentle pressure on her mouth, warm and hesitant, and then...

* * *

"And then," she said to the table, "He kissed me. Then we went back to my place and watched a movie with the food from the restaurant and ice-cream."

"She couldn't talk straight for hours," Lucy said, grinning. She bumped Levy playfully with her shoulder. "I have no idea what he did to her."

"Is he any good?" Cana asked eagerly.

Levy turned scarlet. "We didn'-"

"At _kissin._" Cana laughed, Juvia joining her enthusiastically. "Who's got a dirty mind now?"

"Shut up," Levy muttered, taking a deep swig of her colorful and alcoholic drink that Lucy picked out. When she found it empty, she reached over and took Lucy's.

"Hey!" Lucy made grabby hands at Levy. "Give it back."

"Nope." She took another sip, daintier this time. "I'm drowning my embarrassment. Leave me alone."

"She's blushing!" Cana sang, reaching out to pinch Levy's cheek only to be smacked away. She settled for dancing around Levy's chair instead. Levy entertained herself by trying to trip her. "Isn't it cute?" Cana asked, as she nimbly dodged Levy's ankles.

Levy grumbled into Lucy's drink. "Why don't you bug Lucy?" she asked. It really wasn't fair. "She and Natsu went on a date last week." And, as usual, Lucy had called right after to tell Levy all about it.

"We did!" Lucy sat back in her seat with a beautacious smile. "It was perfect," she said earnestly. "Natsu took me to this make-your-own-pizza restaurant and then we went to the park." She sighed with content, a few blond curls fluttering with the breath. She was the epitome of beautiful girl in love in every way.

"See? It's no fun." Cana pouted at Lucy, taking her seat again. "They're past the blushy stage, but they're still acting all goopy and innocent. Hand-holding, cheek kisses." She made a face at Juvia, who smiled indulgently. "So there's nothing to talk about."

"But..." Levy frowned. "I thought that you two-"

Lucy clapped her hand over Levy's mouth. Normally, Levy wouldn't mind, only she couldn't breath. After a few muffled complaints, Levy debated the pros and cons before she opened her mouth and licked Lucy's fingers. Lucy's face wrinkled up adorably.

"Ew!"

She wiped her drooly hand on a napkin, then on Levy, but the damage was done. Cana leaned forward with interest, a grin on her face.

"What were you going to say, Levy? My pal, my friend?" She fluttered her eyelashes. "Unless…" She turned back to Lucy, grin anything but innocent. "Unless you want to fess up?"

Lucy stood up, the bar stool falling with a crash. "I'll never tell!" she cried, running from the bar and through the door, leaving some crumpled up bills behind her for Mira. Cana stood up as well, her chair an echo of Lucy's, running after her. Levy walked to the door to watch what she could of the chase from the entrance/exit of the bar.

Lucy was easy to spot, and easier to hear. "Erza!" she screamed, as she ran. Levy watched her best friend latch onto a red-head's arm and drag her down the dirt path. "Protect me!" Her voice faded into the distance as the two turned a corner, Cana's laughs joining them. Levy watched them for a few minutes, until she could no longer hear their laughter and the path they had made in the crowd vanished.

Juvia smiled serenely at Levy.

"Walk with me?" she asked the shorter girl. Levy nodded.

"Juvia spotted a candle making both that way." She nodded her chin in the direction. Even that was done gracefully. Levy would sell her soul for half of Juvia's elegance. "Would Levy like to accompany me?"

"Oh!" Levy started, snapped out of her reverie. "Sure." She grabbed her purse. "Let's go."

"It's this way," Juvia said, nodding once again in the direction where the archery competition was normally done. They left the rest of the money for the drinks on the bar table, waving to Mira, before leaving. Juvia and Levy walked together, side by side. Both of them were silent. And it was as quiet as it could be in a crowd for several minutes. And then, suddenly, Juvia spoke up.

"Cana…"

Levy jumped, startled, at Juvia's sudden, but strong, voice. Levy had been lost entirely in her thoughts, and had been depending on Juvia to stop her from bumping into anything. Or anyone. While Juvia had not disappointed, she had not been expecting the conversation. "What about Cana?" Levy asked. It was fairly sudden.

"Cana," Juvia said clearly, "Is a good person. She is my best friend." The last part was added with a slight smile, but with utter conviction. Levy knew the sentiment. She and Lucy weren't romantically involved, but there was something between them that Levy and Gajeel, that Natsu and Lucy, would never share. From the way Juvia and Cana acted around each other, the relationship between them was similar, if not quite the same. No two friendships were ever quite the same.

"Of course she is," Levy agreed quickly. Levy had known Cana for nearly half a year now, and she considered them friends. Levy wished she had Cana's guts, but even without them, Levy would be long gone if she thought Cana to be cruel. "Why?"

"Cana," Juvia said firmly, "will not make Lucy tell her anything that Lucy does not wish to. She is very much like Gajeel. Loud," Juvia continued, "but quiet. So Levy may stop worrying." She shot a stern look in Levy's direction, softened with a smile. Levy felt her ears heat.

"Oh." she laughed, smiling sheepishly. She had, in fact been worrying about Lucy. "Oh. Thank you."

"Levy is very much welcome," Juvia said firmly. "Shall we still go to the candle booth?"

Levy latched onto Juvia's arm. "You're not getting away from me that easily," Levy said. She pointed in the direction Juvia had been leading her. "Off we go!"


	6. Chapter 6

Levy enjoyed the renaissance faires. If she didn't, she'd wouldn't return. But she also needed a change. There was more to the place than jousting matches and alcohol, and while a familiar location was always nice, Levy just wasn't always in the mood for a drink. Or even the smell of alcohol at all. Hence, the reason she had taken the train today, by herself, despite the stares.

The bar was more or less Lucy's domain, or at least that's what Levy felt like. And that was always where Lucy dragged her, the instant they arrived, or if not then within the hour. It was where Cana and Juvia hung out and Mira worked and thus steeped in Lucy's good cheer and influence. And that wasn't a bad thing. Levy was a fan of Lucy's good cheer and influence. They were best friends, after all.

But she also enjoyed having a place here where she had never _been_ "Lucy's friend." So Levy met with Jet and Droy at one of the empty fields, the one where families had picnics. Levy brought drinks and a blanket, Jet brought sandwiches and napkins, and Droy homemade cookies and paper plates.

Levy spread out the checkered tablecloth, close enough to a blanket that it counted, and each of them sat on a corner, letting the drinks weigh down the fourth. Levy filled up the little paper cups she brought with lemonade, Droy passed out the plates with cookies, Jet passed around his sandwiches, and they were all set.

Levy sighed happily, biting into the tomato and cheese sandwich Jet had made, as per her order. They were already planning to do garlic bread the next time. "I haven't done this since… oh, high school at least. Had a picnic." She tilted her head back to look at the perfectly cloudless Skype weather couldn't have been better, warm in the sun, cool in the shade. "Maybe earlier." She bet Charla would like a picnic. Shagotte would be thrilled, would get out her old, fancy camera and take a thousand pictures. Perhaps they'd do it now that it was getting cooler. They both burned so easily, with their pale skin and hair.

"I'm always eating outside," Jet admitted, stretching out his long legs. "But not, you know, like this."

"Same." Droy rolled his shoulders and leaned back a big. Unlike Gajeel and Natsu, Levy's archery buddies preferred lighter costumes than knights, which was why there was any stretching to be done at all. Archers were a top choice, of course, and Jet admitted to have once dressed up as an elf for an ex. Droy was some sort of craftsman today, Jet sticking to his favorite archer costume, with a richly colored cap and a hood. Levy was sans wings today for a change, but the rest of her costume was the same.

They ate silently for a few minutes, each of them chewing on their respective sandwiches and staring at the sky or the crowds. Levy cleared her throat.

"I feel like it's sort of taboo to ask." Levy said. "But what do you guys do when you're not here?"

Jet laughed at that. "Nothing else feels real here, does it?" He tore his sandwich in half, putting one part back onto his plate. "I told you I'm the captain of our college's archery team already." Levy nodded. "Well, I'm actually there for track. But I want to get a masters degree in physical education."

"Stop making it sound so fancy," Droy complained. He grinned conspiratorially at Levy. "He wants to be a gym teacher."

"You like kids?" Levy immediately asked.

"Love'em." Jet smiled. He had a nice, easy smile, and judging by the way he had calmed Levy down at the archery contest, he'd make a great coach. "It would be awesome to get paid to run around with them all day. But maybe I'll be an athlete."

Levy had never been a fan of gym at school. She had gone to a small place with limited funding, and thus they tended to stick to basketball or soccer and away from creative sports such as archery. But she may have enjoyed even that if Levy had had such an enthusiastic teacher, instead of spending gym periods hiding in the bleachers, reading with Lucy.

She wasn't going to tell Jet that, though. The whole hiding in the bleacher's thing.

"And you?" Levy asked Droy, who was watching Levy curiously. His face softened with a grin when she addressed him.

"I'm taking courses in botany and ecology," Droy bragged.

"He wants to open a flower shop," Jet whispered. Droy huffed.

"And research the properties of plants to reduce global warming and create clean energy."

Levy laughed. They were so different, but they got along so well. "How do you guys know each other?"

"We're roomies." Jet made a face in Droy's direction. "I have the pleasure of being eaten out of house and home by him daily."

"Oh please." Droy waved his hand dismissively. "Mr. Athlete. I've never seen a guy _eat_ so much. And his cooking's terrible," he confessed to Levy. "All health food and protein shakes."

Levy wrinkled her nose despite herself, making both Jet and Droy laugh good naturedly. Jet shoved Droy, and Droy shoved Jet back, and everything was easy and comfortable. It was different than the rest of the people Levy met at the faire in some way that she couldn't quite put her finger. Not a good different or a bad different. Just not quite the same.

"How about you?" Droy asked a few minutes later, when the mock squabble had died down. "What's your major?"

"Languages," Levy said, with a self depreciating smile. She sighed, threw her head back and laughed lightly. "I speak three languages, I'm learning a fourth, and I have no idea what to do with any of them."

"Well, that's two more than I speak," Droy said. "I'm sure you'll find something."

"Of course you will," Jet agreed. "No one knows what they're going to do in college. Especially if they have options."

Levy smiled in Jet's direction. "Thank you."

"No problem," he said. "Always willing to help a friend."

* * *

Gajeel was a bit late to that faire, compared to the other ones at least. There was no technical arrival time, not when he wasn't jousting. But Levy, Jet, and Droy had finished packing up their lunch and were strolling through the stalls before Levy caught sight of him, coming through the entrance. She wished Jet and Droy a good day, told them she'd see them later at the archery competition, and ran off to greet him. He wasn't her boyfriend, she didn't think. It was a juvenile word, "boyfriend." But they were dating.

Lily was just entering too, and the two of them were carrying blacksmith tools and metal, along with some handmade crafts that they had soldered together from odds and ends. Levy could see why Shagotte had fallen for him. She always loved the artist types, the kind ones, and there was something incredibly sweet in Lily's face when he smiled. He had obviously visited Shagotte since the last time Levy had been over. She was able to spot a few nick-nacks from the thrift store incorporated in some of the art.

"You need help?" Levy called out, as she ran over to them. Lily waved with his free hand, and Gajeel put down his load for a moment so he could greet her with his both of his. Levy tilted her cheek up for a kiss, to which Gajeel obliged, bending down to do so when Levy stood on her tip toes. It was barely a brush, but Levy came away pleasantly flustered, and Gajeel appeared much the same. Flirting was easier than this returned display of affection, but Levy preferred the latter.

"It's good to see you two have stopped skirting around each other," Lily remarked, readjusting his grip on the boxes. He had them stacked three high, but there were more in the trunk. It would take at least another trip for the two of them to carry alone. Levy was glad to help them cut down on the walking.

"Let me carry something," Levy said, not waiting before she walked towards the trunk to find some suitable sizes packages. Archery made her strong, but she preferred to be able to see where she was going over her load

"Hello to you too," Lily said, laughing. "Gajeel's rubbing off on you. Unfortunately." Gajeel mock scowled, and Lily rolled his eyes in response. He nodded his head in the direction of a couple of boxes. "You can get those, if they're not too heavy for you." The last part was added with a teasing smile. Lily had seen Levy shoot, before, and shoot well. It was no easy feat, pulling a bow hard enough to hit a target.

"I can manage," Levy assured him. She picked up the boxes with little trouble, and joined them on their walk towards Lily's blacksmith station.

While Levy had walked past it before, and even bought a necklace once, she had never really taken a serious look around. It was very much like the mechanic shop and very much not. There was substantially less of Gajeel's tendency to cram things in odd corners or up on shelves and out of the way. It made sense. Gajeel tended to be out, jousting or drinking or wandering the stands with Levy and Juvia. But she spotted his influence in the top right shelf where there were tools in the jar of pencils and the dented armor pushed up in the corner of the workshop, apart from where the rest of the armor laid out neatly on the table.

It was clear this place wasn't used as often, but it still had a comfortable, friendly feel to it. Levy could easily imagine Lily and Gajeel crafting here, bickering happily in the way they did while they were working.

Levy dropped the boxes in the corner that Lily indicated, brushing off her skirts once her hands were empty.

"Feel free to look around," Lily called. Levy took the words as permission to start and looked through the tools, picking them up and shifting them in her hand. She picked up a sword. It was surprisingly heavy. Levy had always been a fan of fantasy books, but she had never really thought about the energy it would expend to carry a sword around all day, the skill and strength one needed to wield it.

She picked up a breastplate next. It was eve heavier, heavy enough that she nearly dropped it on her feet.

"Knights must have been ripped," Levy remarked out loud. Gajeel and Lily laughed.

"C'mon," Gajeel said. He had deposited his boxes near hers and was now standing by the doorway, leaning on the frame. "I've got something planned."

"But," she glanced at Lily. "Don't you need more help?"

He waved a hand at her. "Go have your date," he said. "I'll finish up. I insist."

A smile spread across Levy's face. "Thank you!" she called, before running to join Gajeel.

Levy and Gajeel had agreed, sometime during popcorn brakes, that date activities would be a surprise, but to keep the fancy restaurants down to a minimum. Whoever asked the other out on the date would choose, and pay. It was exciting and fun, even if it made dressing for the occasion a little difficult. They gave each other a basic dress code, but Gajeel's instructions of "nice-ish," or "we'll be running around a lot," or "doesn't really matter," never gave Levy much to go on.

Today's instructions were, "what you usually where to this thing. But also shorts or something."

The shorts, it turned out, were a good idea, as the location Gajeel had chosen was the stable. While Levy didn't ride often, hadn't for years, the scent of the stable was familiar. Not pleasant, but evoking pleasant memories. She hadn't gone since middle school, and it was fairly nostalgic.

"You… you said you like horses, right?" Gajeel asked, a bit shy. "At the first faire."

Levy nodded, not quite believing he had remembered. A little smile flitted on her lips.

"So I thought, you know, that maybe you'd like to go riding with me?" he asked. "Here? There's this field not too far away."

Levy laughed, gesturing for Gajeel to lead the way. He grinned.

Gajeel guided her in, introducing her to horses right and left. His running commentary was not so much uncharacteristic as much as amusing. He didn't talk much around people when you first got to know him, but Gajeel had plenty to say once you got past the exterior layer of jerk.

"There's Salamander. This one's Grey's mare, Frostbite. Love's that thing almost as much as his mother. And that one's Erza's. Titania. Ain't she a beauty? You rarely see one that color. And here's Panther." She had seen them all before, in the jousting tournaments. It wasn't exactly her thing as much as archery, but she attended regularly, cheered with her friends, cheered for her friends, and especially for Gajeel. She watched him greet the horses, and, finally, stop at the stall of a black one. "Hey, you ass. This is my girlfriend. You better be nice to her." His words were harsh, but the tone Gajeel spoke them in was soft and affectionate. Levy had to stifle a giggle.

Gajeel jerked his head in Levy's direction. "C'mon. He doesn't bight." A wicked grin slid across his mouth. "Much."

Levy snorted, and Panther did as well, as if in agreement. Gajeel laughed, that ridiculous laugh of his that made Levy want to giggle. She examined Panther, watched his ears flick back and forth and his tongue creep out to lick his lips. Gajeel rummaged around his pocket.

"Here," he said, pulling out a little bag of apple slices. He handed it to Levy. "You can give him a couple."

Levy approached Panther, offering her hand. He sniffed it once, then deftly took the apple from her palm. Levy watched him crush it between his teeth and chew, swallow, periodically licking his lips.

"Can I pet him?" she asked, and she sounded so childish, but she had to. Gajeel, never the most polite, didn't bother to stifle his laugh. But he nodded at her to go ahead.

Levy stroked Panther's velvety nose. He peered at her through long lashes, his eyes dark and alive and almost human.

"He's gorgeous." Panther nickered, as if he understood the compliment, and Levy's light laughter filled the stables.

"I'm gonna saddle him up," Gajeel said, unlocking the door to the stall. The saddle itself, along with the tack, was healed over his shoulder. "And then you can ride'im."

"I'll wait outside," Levy said, as Gajeel opened the gate. It was a bit too crowded in the stables, filled with the sound and smell of all the horses, with barely enough room to walk Panther out as it was. It wasn't necessarily unpleasant, but maneuvering the space with a horse would be difficult, to say the least.

Levy walked out the door, cooing to Salamander in passing as she went. Levy leaned against the doorframe. It was getting cooler, now, and in the shade of the building, she had to repress a shiver.

It took a few minutes, but soon enough there was the sound of boots and horse shoes, and Gajeel walked out the door, Panther in tow. There was something about the light in that moment that was almost magical. For a second, Levy could fool herself into believing that this really was the renaissance, that she was a fairy and Gajeel a knight in a fairy tale love story. But then Gajeel turned to her and grinned. And it was over, and while it wasn't a fairy tale, it was marvelously real.

"You ready?" he asked, offering Levy his hand. She took in, and Gajeel encased her fingers in his larger, square ones, before they wove them together. He held Panther's reigns in his other, leading the horse through the crowd. Little kids and their parents stopped to ask if they could pet Panther. And, surprisingly, amusingly, Gajeel always let them. Panther suffered through it, but Gajeel had that half-smile on his face. And this kids loved him.

Finally, they made it to the empty field. Gajeel let go of Panther, who took a few steps than stood still, waiting. Levy looked up at the horse.

"He's really tall," Levy said, as she approached Panther's side.

"I'll give you a boost," Gajeel said with a laugh. He placed his hands around her waist. "Jump on three," he readjusted his grip. "One, two, _three._" Levy jumped and Gajeel lifted and suddenly, there she was, perched on Panther, side saddle. She readjusted so that she was sitting forward, felt Gajeel mount behind her.

"Budge forward a bit," he instructed, and Levy did, watching as his legs moved so that they were on either side of hers, feeling his chest brush her back. She leaned into him a bit, and he leaned forward, reaching around her for the reigns. Levy was safely cocooned in his arms. She smiled.

"Ready?" Gajeel asked her, his voice barely a whisper in her ear. Levy could feel his breath play across her neck. She shivered.

"Ready," she confirmed, settling herself a little steadier, holding on tight.

"And..." Gajeel looked down at Levy, who nodded once. He flicked the reigns. "Here we go!"

Panther began moving beneath them, the rhythm of his hooves on the ground changing, speeding up. Levy could feel the smooth muscles of the house clenching and unfurling beneath her, could feel Gajeel behind her, keeping them both steady. The breeze only quickened as Panther cantered against it, the landscape blurring. And, for a few precious moments, it seemed as if there was nobody else in the world.

* * *

This is the last chapter, but there'll be an epilogue!


End file.
